A Tomodachi Smash Life
by LunarFox2005
Summary: Alice and Samus play Tomodachi Life, but when actual life goes nut, what will they do?
1. The start of it all

**Lunar Fox: Hi, so yeah if your Tomodachi Life could control stuff, what would you do? Follow my mii's adventure as she tries to break the laws of gaming. Also, Samus.**

 **Samus: Lunar Fox doesn't own, TL (Tomodachi Life) OR any characters in this story, except for her mii and her bro's mii, actually her brother owns his mii, but he doesn't own a fanfiction account soo...**

Alice was bored, as it was too hot to do any practice, all fighters were told to stay in. "Ben, I'm bored, what can I do?" she asked her brother.

"Well, maybe you could play Tomodachi Life or something" Ben replied. Alice thought for a moment before opening her drawer and taking out Tomodachi Life, it had loads of dust. She booted it up, under construction signs were all over an island.

 _Name your island_ the game said. Alice thought for a minute before typing _Mii Island_

 _Mii Island, that's a great name!_ The game replied. Alice saw an apartment building.

 _It's time to settle in, bring your own Mii to the island_ the game told her. Alice imported her Mii, and choose her voice and personality, she turned out to be a Leader "This game is right, I'm a great leader" Alice said to herself. Her Mii said that she was hungry, so she bought her a pizza. She went downstairs into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Samus came over and asked, "What ya doing?"

"I'm playing Tomodachi Life"

"Cool,"

"Hey can I make you a Mii"

"Sure" Alice and Samus watched as she and Samus met and _they hit it off great!_ The game told them. Alice and Samus also made loads more Miis including:

Mii Peach

Mii Bowser

Mii Palutena

Mii Pit

Mii Bayonetta

Mii Solid Snake

Mii Zelda

Mii Link

They played for a while and found out that Mii Snake had feelings for Mii Zelda. "Where should he ask her?" Alice asked Samus

"In the Concert Hall"

"OK, how should he do it?"

"Bribery"

"Samus!"

"OK, OK, Be Romantic"

"Outfit?"

"Change it"

They got Mii Snake ready with an outfit and they became Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Alice and Samus left the room, not noticing Zelda and Snake staring at each other

 **Ooh first couple in one day! What will Samus and Alice do next? Find out soon!.**


	2. The weirdness begins

**Lunar Fox: Blah Blah Blah.. Stuff about story. Anyway, today's disclaimer reader-outer is... Ben!**

 **Ben: Do I have to?**

 **(Lunar Fox unsheathes her blade)**

 **Ben: (Sigh) Lunar Fox doesn't own, TL (Tomodachi Life) OR any characters in this story, except for her mii and I own my Mii, OK!**

 **Lunar Fox: Thank you**

Alice got a text on her phone, it was from Zelda

 _Tell the rest of the girls to come to the lounge; I've got something to tell you guys!_ The text read, so Alice texted the rest of the girls and they all went to the lounge. When Zelda eventually got there she said "Right, you know Snake"

"Yeah"

"Well..."

"Well, what"

"He"

"Yeah"

"Asked... me out on a date!"

"Really, OMG!" was most of the girls' answers, but Samus and Alice looked at each other in shock, two minutes after Mii Snake and Zelda became an item, there real-life counterparts were an item too. Alice and Samus went out of the room and talked to each other "Samus, isn't that weird" Alice said

"Yeah, Mii Snake and Zelda are going out and now them two are"

"I feel like Tomodachi Life is behind this"

"Me too"

Alice and Samus go into her room and see what else is happening in Mii Island.


	3. The weirdness continues

**Lunar Fox: Blah Blah Blah.. Stuff about story. Anyway, today's disclaimer reader-outer is... Zelda!**

 **Zelda: Lunar Fox doesn't own, TL (Tomodachi Life) OR any characters in this story, except for her mii, OK people!**

Once Alice and Samus were at the safety of Alice's room they returned to Mii Island. I love icon was on Mii Bowser's window.

"Let's see who Bowser wants to be a couple with" Samus said.

" _I have feelings for Peach, but I don't know how to tell her"_ Mii Bowser said

"WHAT!" Alice and Samus shouted, and then they started laughing their heads off

"Lets, do it!" Alice said "Right, time for the choices, location?"

"Park"

"OK"

"How?"

"Sing, it will be funny"

"Set, outfit"

"White tuxedo"

"OK and done"

Mii Peach (Of Course) said yes and after was there was a high pitch shout of "OMG! I totally will be your girlfriend!" Samus and Alice, high fived each over in delight.

 **I know this is a short chapter, but do you think Alice and Samus are going to be the mastermind of Smash Mansion, tell me what you think**


	4. The first wedding

**Lunar: You know the drill, Bayonetta!**

 **Bayonetta: Lunar Fox over here, doesn't own TL, or any characters apart from her mii!**

It had been a week ever since Alice and Samus first discovered the weapon which is Tomodachi Life and they were thinking of what to do next. "Hey, I really need to payback Mario, what will make him angry?" Alice asked

"I know what"

"What?"

"It's obvious"

"What? You know I don't have a brain, that's why I had to save the whole mansion when there was a zombie apocalypse!"

"Peach and Bowser, get married, now"

"Oh, right, great idea"

"Lets do this"

Alice booted up Tomodachi Life and the island was all summery. She looked for Peach and Bowser's apartment. "Lets, see... Link, Mario, Lucina, Red annnnnndddd Bowser. Look, a love icon!" Alice said. Samus peered over the screen and gasped "Yes, do it"

"Lets choose a firework display" Alice said. Suddenly, the door opened and then closed.

"Phase 1 complete"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"It's... it's a MINIGAME!

"You gotta be kidding me"

" _Click the heart when Bowser is being thought of"_ the game said

"I can do that" Alice said. After a while they got married.

"Let's check on Mario" Samus replied. When they got to Mario's room, he was fuming with anger, saying that he was going to destroy Bowser, "OK, we should go" Samus said.

 **Ooh looks like Alice gave Mario his just desserts, what do you think is going to happen, a fight? Maybe. Alice and Samus learn their lesson and stop tampering with other's lives? NO.**


	5. More Weirdness

**Lunar: I don't own TL, or ANY characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

 **Sonic: I don't**

 **PAC-MAN: Waka, waka waka (I don't either)**

 **Mega Man: I definitely don't.**

 **Ryu: I-**

 **Lunar: I GET IT! NOW GET OUT, BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!**

Alice and Samus faced their worst nightmare, _**dress shopping**_. Not only that, but Peach had chosen the frilliest, girlish and pinkish dress you could imagine. They were gagging up at the sightof it; Samus even looked a bit green. Alice was packing her bag, bringing Tomodachi Life with her, the sacred item placed at the top. Peach burst into the room, "How do I look?" she asked

"Fine" Samus said. Peach went back into her room.

"Do you think we've gone a bit too far, Samus?" Alice asked

"Are you joking, this is the best year I've had in this place!" Samus replied.

"Everyone, please get into the coach, for the wedding" Master Hand announced over the loudspeaker.

After, they were out of sight from anyone, Alice and Samus booted up Tomodachi Life, a Mii was in love, it was... "CAPTAIN FALCON!" Samus almost yelled.

" _I have feelings for Bayonetta, but I don't know how to tell her!"_ Mii Captain Falcon said. Alice and Samus did the same for Bowser and Peach and, surprise surprise, they became sweethearts; they looked over their shoulders, seeing Captain Falcon and Bayonetta talking.

 **What have Alice and Samus gotten into now? Making Nintendo and SEGA characters items. Who knows what's next?**


End file.
